The Heiress and a Little Red Rose
by The Thorn Bearer
Summary: A little White Rose. :) Hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

Some time after the Vytal Festival ended, with team RWBY as its champions, the aforementioned team was sitting in their dormitory room, each doing something on their own. Weiss was studying, as she usually was, Blake was reading, Yang was on her laptop, and Ruby was.. sitting around, bored. She did have books to read, but each of the books she owned, she had already read countless times over. She would've read Blake's, but she said that they weren't appropriate for her. She would've looked at some of the cool new weapons on her favorite website, "Arsenal . com", but when Yang got her hands on the laptop, it was extremely difficult to get them off. And so, Ruby walked around the room, often watching Weiss work.

Shortly after the Festival ended, Weiss's sister, Winter, went back to Atlas, leaving the youngest of the Schnee siblings in a state of sadness for a mere week. During that time, Weiss became distant towards the rest of her team, but was slowly drifting back to her place. As the time ticked to 4:00 PM, Blake and Yang both stopped what they were doing and stood up, putting away the things they were using. "Hey Rubes, me and Blakey are going to go to the city for a while, need to do a bit of shopping." Yang spoke up, telling their leader what they were doing.

"Oh, okay Yang!" Ruby replied, looking at her older sister with a smile. As soon as they left, Ruby hopped off of her bunk and walked over to Weiss. "Weiss?" She said, looking over her shoulder. This was the third stack of paper she'd gone through in 2 months, her hands must've been extremely sore with all the writing she did. "Maybe you could stop working and.. I dunno, maybe we could do something together?" She asked, receiving a glare from the older girl at the desk. While it wasn't the wisest idea to break Weiss from her work, Ruby was both bored and worried for her teammate, partner and best friend. Underneath a cold exterior laid a girl that was caring but lonely, who only wanted someone she could connect with.

"Ruby, I've got a lot of work to do, I need to get this done." Weiss replied, giving Ruby that cold death stare that she normally put out when she was annoyed. It was true that Weiss spent most of her time studying, but most of it was not necessary. Weiss was always in the 90%'s, and sometimes she was ranked 100%, high above the second person, Ruby, who usually had a 78%.

"Come on, Weiss! You do tons of studying everyday, you should have some fun!" Ruby said, slowly reaching for the pen in Weiss's hand. Then, in a flash of petals, she snagged the pen and pulled it away, shoving it into one of her ammo pouches. Weiss was even more annoyed now, standing up and huffing loudly. The younger girl had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Fine. In one hour, I want to continue working." Weiss said, Ruby cheered loudly and wrapped her arms around her teammate, spinning around like a child. When she did, Weiss felt a warmth spread across her face and a strange feeling spur in her stomach. What it was eluded her, but she shrugged it off, assuming it was a byproduct of her anger. When Ruby finally let go, she grabbed Weiss's hand and pulled her outside, closing and locking the door behind her. Then she was dragged to the airships that flew students to and from Beacon Academy. That way, Weiss wouldn't be able to work in an hour. All according to Ruby's awesome plan that's primary objective was spending some time with her BFF.

As soon as they arrived at Vale, Weiss was, again, dragged around, arriving at an arcade with lots of blinking lights and fun games. Ruby let go of Weiss's hand and pulled out some lien chips from her pocket, walking to the desk and paying for a 2 pouches full of tokens. Handing one to Weiss, Ruby walked around the arcade, finding a game they could play. "Ooh, Weiss! Look at this one!" She said, pointing to the game titled "Grimm Destroyer". It was a violent first person shooter game, costing one token, where one person had a plastic gun and they pointed it at the screen and fired. Depending on where they pointed it would kill a Grimm.

Weiss seemed a little confused by it, but decided to get it over with. She opened the point and put in a little metal token, then picked up the gun and shot the START button. "Okay so.. what do I do?" She asked, watching the little intro movie play. Then, she was dropped into the game, with a few Grimm running at her. Weiss sat there for a few seconds before looking down at the gun, looking at the controls. There was one button on the handle, which was the trigger. As she pressed it, it vibrated, making her tilt her head. Looking back at the screen, she hovered the crosshair at one of the Beowolves and pulled the trigger. A little red line shot out at the Grimm, and when it connected, the Beowolf died in a puff of smoke.

Finally understanding what she was supposed to do, she did the same thing with the other Grimm, an Ursa and a small King Taijitu. When she killed all of the Grimm, Ruby cheered in happiness. "Good job, Weiss!" A small smile crossed Weiss's lips as she moved forward, a larger Ursa jumping out of a window at her as she progressed down the ruined streets. This one took a few shots to kill and took a little bit off of Weiss's health bar. As she progressed into a building, the screen went black and the score showed up.

 **KILLS: 4**

 **DEATHS: 0**

 **SHOTS: 7**

 **PROCEED TO LEVEL 2? Y/N**

"Well.. that was easy." Weiss said, shooting the N and putting the gun down. "And.. admittedly a little fun." She told her teammate. "Why don't we try and find a game we can play together, Ruby?" She asked, looking around. Ruby gave her a thumbs up and grabbed her hand, dragging her off. That same feeling rung in her stomach again and this time it was a little worse. Holding hands in public with a friend? What's so wrong about that? It wasn't like she had feelings for Ruby, she was just a really close friend..

As the day drew to a close, they had spent the majority of their tokens, taking the rest back to the dormitory for the next time they went there. When they arrived, Ruby grabbed her PJ's and went into the bathroom, changing and putting the clothes she was wearing into the dirty clothes bin. Coming back out, she climbed to her bunk and went under the covers, falling asleep after a long day of fun. In the bunk beds next to her, Yang and Blake were fast asleep, coming back likely a few hours before they did, since Ruby and Weiss were out for around 5 hours.

Looking at her work, Weiss sighed and shook her head, grabbing her nightgown and heading into the bathroom, planning on showering before she went to bed. Half an hour later, she came out and laid down on her bed, pulling up her blankets. Tossing and turning, Weiss sighed in annoyance, clearly not going to be able to find her dreams. She stared up at the bunk above her, and for the third time that day, the feeling overwhelmed her. She went through the possibilities of what it could be. Illness? Not likely, she felt fine before and had been to the infirmary for a checkup. Guilt? No, that wasn't possible, she wasn't guilty of anything. The only other thing she could thing of was.. no, no, no! That isn't right! Two girls together is..

A warmth spread across her cheeks and her eyes widened. So it wasn't illness or guilt, but it was love.. how couldn't she have noticed the signs?! She connected with Ruby, she cared for Ruby, Ruby was her best friend and partner.. and Weiss thought she knew everything there was to know. Weiss laid in her bed, contemplating what she should do. She clearly liked Ruby in that way, but.. how did the younger girl feel about her? Did Ruby like her back? How would everyone react? Father would have her head for it, but what about Winter?

Weiss stood up from her bed and looked up at Ruby. Her sleeping form was cute, beautiful.. she looked over her for a few brief moments before getting a little closer, now face to face. She could feel Ruby's hot breath on her face, and that sparked something in the little Heiress. Getting closer and closer, she soon found her lips pressed against her team leaders, her eyes closed and that heat making her face a big red tomato. When she pulled back, she realized what she had done. She kissed her team leader.. while she was asleep, no less! She ducked back down to her bunk and threw the blankets over her head in embarrassment. "Mm.. Weiss..?" Oh no..


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! This really blew up! Haha, thanks everyone! I've got a question, though. What do you folks thinks I could do better? I'm really hoping to get better at writing, so please leave some constructive criticism for me to read! Thanks everyone, have a good day! :D

* * *

In a state of panic, Weiss feigned a state of sleep, closing her eyes and pushing the blanket to her shoulders before Ruby looked down. "Weiss..? You awake..?" Ruby asked, getting silence as a reply. With a shrug, Ruby went back to her bunk and fell back asleep. Weiss felt as if she was the luckiest person on the entire planet, she didn't dodge a bullet, she dodged 30. After finally calming herself down, Weiss fell asleep, clutching her pillow tightly.

Snickers and giggles could be heard around the room as Weiss's eyes cracked open. She sat up and yawned, then stretched, as she did in the mornings. Suddenly, that damned whistle wailed in her ears, causing her to fall off her bed and onto the floor. "Ruby! What is the matter with you?!" She asked, looking up at the crimson haired girl, who stood tall above her. Atleast, right now. The floor must've had some sort of dent as she'd fallen onto it for what must've been the umpteenth time.

When Weiss stood, she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. "Weeeell, you wouldn't wake up and so Ruby had to get the whistle." Yang spoke up, clarifying their reason. Weiss huffed loudly and crossed her arms, looking between the 3 rascals. "Don't be so mad, Weiss! It's only fun and games!" Yang said, patting her head. Weiss immediately took a step back and huffed once more.

"I was already awake BEFORE you blew the whistle!" Weiss said, walking past the blonde and her younger sister, going into the bathroom. "Yeesh, my team is full of incompetent children!" She yelled out before slamming the door, extremely annoyed. Weiss stripped out of her clothing and threw her nightgown in the dirty clothes bin, then grabbed some towels and set them on the toilet seat. Setting the shower to a comfortable, warm temperature, she stepped underneath the water, sighing happily as her troubles went away immediately and all she could feel was bliss. Truth be told, even if Weiss was naturally cold, she yearned for someone she could depend on, but also spread their warmth to her. It may be a selfish desire, but it is a desire nonetheless, and humans are driven by gain.

Reaching for the soap, she began washing herself down, washing each part of herself before setting the soap down and cleaning off the soap. Next, she grabbed the shampoo and put a handsome glob on her hand, cleaning her hair. After washing out the shampoo, she did the same thing with the conditioner, then shut off the shower and grabbed a towel. wrapping it around her hair, then another around her body. When she looked back to the seat for her clothes, she noticed there wasn't a set. Had she forgotten to grab some? Weiss looked all around the bathroom for her set of clothes for the day, but found nay a thing.

As a last resort, she opened the door and poked her head out, noticing Ruby sitting at the desk, listening to music and using Yang's laptop. "Ruby." Weiss called. Nothing. "Ruby." Weiss called once more, slightly louder, but, once again, nothing. "Ruby!" She was getting louder now, and Ruby seemed to be looking around for the source. When she finally turned to Weiss, she took off her headphones and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, Weiss?" She asked. Weiss stood there in silence for a moment, admiring the beauty of her team leader once more. "Uh.. Weiss..? You're kinda freakin' me out." Ruby said, waving her hand in an attempt to bring her back down to Remnant. After regaining herself, Weiss blinked a few times, then looked away, trying to keep herself from going into another state of.. whatever that was.

"U-Uhm, could you grab a pair of clothes for me?" She asked in the nicest tone she could, not turning back to Ruby. The younger girl did as she asked, going through her drawers and grabbing a dress for her. Ruby handed Weiss the dress and smiled happily, but Weiss was still missing two key parts to her outfit. "Ruby, I-I'm.. missing two things." She said, getting a head tilt as a response. "I-I need underwear and a.. bra.." Weiss said, slightly ashamed that she was having a girl younger than herself get her private clothing for her.

"Oh! S-Sorry Weiss!" Ruby said, going back to her drawers. With a large blush, she grabbed a pair of plain white panties and a bra of similar color, then headed back to the older girl. As she made her way back, she slipped on the recently cleaned floorboards, dropping Weiss's undergarments. As Ruby reached for something, anything, she could use to save herself from hitting the floor, she reached for Weiss, grabbing onto her towel instead of her target, her shoulders. When Ruby inevitably plummeted, she looked at what she held in her hands, realizing she dropped the remaining clothes, but had a new object in her hand. It had a strange texture, and when she looked up, her eyes washed over Weiss's nude body. As her eyes narrowed at a small slit inbetween her legs, she began wondering what it was. After a few moments of thinking, she finally realized, she was staring at Weiss's clean-shaven "no-no zone".

As their eyes met, Weiss grabbed her remaining clothes and went back into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her. Her head must've been a giant tomato, as she felt, for the first time in a while, extremely hot, out of embarrassment, of course. She put the remainder of her clothes on and sat on the toilet, her hands placed over her face. Did that really just happen? Oh Weiss, you utter dunce! You've done it, you messed up! As Weiss mentally beat herself up over her incompetence, Ruby finally stood back up and stared at the bathroom door, going back to the desk after a few brief moments. While Ruby didn't know if she wasn't supposed to ever look at what she did, but something inside her told her she liked what she saw. It made a nice little warmth creep up. As she looked back at the computer, she told herself Weiss wouldn't be out for a while, and tapped something into the search bar.

 **"is it bad for a girl to like another girl?"**

Sometime later, Ruby came to the conclusion that she liked what she liked (After a bit of research and reading several posts online where people told the OP that they can't change who they are and they can't help what they like), and was going to admit to Weiss that she liked her. But.. that would take a bit of waiting. After nearly half an hour of searching, Weiss STILL hadn't come out. Yeesh, she really was overreacting. Ruby did have to take into account how Weiss must have felt about the situation. While lesbian relationships weren't as taboo as they were, they were still not the greatest things in society's eyes, you may get ridiculed for being in love with another girl, and with Weiss in the position she was, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, there was going to be some uneasiness with her and her family, and the public in general. But still, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

When Weiss finally peeked out, Ruby used her semblance to rush over and keep the door from closing. "Weiss I.. we need to talk." Ruby said. Weiss stared at her for a few seconds before nodding ever so slightly and allowing her entrance. When Weiss sat back down, Ruby walked in and sat in front of her, her back pressed against the wall. "Weiss, I'm.. I'm sorry for what happened, I reeeeaally didn't mean to, it was an accident, I swear! I-I slipped and fell and-" Weiss sighed and put a finger to her lips.

"Ruby, stop. I know it was an accident, and I know you didn't mean to, but that doesn't change the fact that you stared." Weiss said, mustering up all the courage she could. "Even if it was an accident, I can't have someone know what I look like in.. that spot, so, what are we going to do about it?" She asked. Ruby blushed and turned her head away.

"Well.. we could, you know.. be.. girlfriend and girlfriend.." She said, getting it out. Immediately she realized what she said, and looked up at Weiss with an extremely embarrassed and nervous expression. Weiss tapped her chin and pretended to be in thought, although in reality she had already come up with her answer and was cheering in complete joy on the inside. Finally, she nodded with a soft smile.

"Good idea, Ruby. I'd like that." Weiss said, in a slightly hushed tone, trying to hide her happiness. An ecstatic look grew extremely rapidly across her new girlfriends face as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around the Heiress. "Woah! Ruby!" Weiss said, giggling slightly. "Well.. what are we going to tell our teammates?"

"Oh, them? Yang and Blake are together so it won't matter much." Ruby said, pecking Weiss's cheek lightly.

Weiss looked a bit dumbfounded, tilting her head. "Wait, they are?" She received a nod from Ruby. "Huh.. I guess I still have a lot of things to learn." She said, sighing and leaning back. It had to be the best day ever, for the both of them.


End file.
